InuYasha: The Two Continents Collide (Updated)
by Shadow223
Summary: Myoga delivers an ominous warning "He's coming and with him follows Calamity." What will become of The Feudal Era with this warning? Many new adventures, memories and friends await our heroes. Story is better than the summary. Plus, our favorite IY couple (I K) is here. Story will also feature my own original characters. So please read and enjoy. Reviews encouraged.
1. The Legend

Chapter 1: The Legend

"Ahhhhhhhh. Mmmmmmm. Such a beautiful evening!" The young miko exclaimed while stretching her arms towards the stars. It was infact a gorgeous night, normal for this time of year in the feudal era.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. It's way to quiet, especially with that damned Naraku plotting out there...somewhere." InuYasha spat out rather harshly. His arms folded across his chest and eyes scanning the horizon. Kagome walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. InuYasha turned to meet her gaze and placed his hand on hers.

"InuYasha we need to use this down time to rest and you more than any of us." She smiled sweetly at the proud half-demon.

"Kagome, you know that I have to avenge-" He was quickly cut off when the young girl placed a finger on his lips.

"I know InuYasha. You need to avenge Kikyo...I know this..." Her voice suddenly sounded sad and he noticed. InuYasha quickly put both hands on Kagomes shoulders.

"Not just Kikyo. Kagome...The longer he's out there...the more time he has that he could try to hurt any of you. I can't let that happen. Most of all to you Kagome." InuYasha stated in a calm and rather sincere tone. She looked up with teary eyes and a smile on her face. She buried her head right into his chest.

"Thank you Inuyasha. As long as your around I'm not worried." She muttered with her face still against his kimono. Her thoughts began to race and her heartbeat quickened.

'Thats why I think...No, thats why I know I love you InuYasha...' She blushed two shades darker than before. She returned her gaze to him and mentioned getting Miroku, Sango and Shippo for dinner. The night continued to be peaceful and enjoyable. The group of friends sat around small fire boiling water. They began to hear a very familiar voice.

"Master InuYasha, Master InuYasha! I bring terrible news!" Myoga, the old flea, hopped onto InuYasha shoulder and looked at him. Inuyasha got ready to slap the old flea for trying to gorge on his blood but Myoga never tried.

"Wow Myoga. Not gonna try to feast on my neck this time?" InuYasha asked slyly. Myoga jumped on his nose and shook his head.

"There is no time for that! I bring terrible news! Naraku has travelled across the water!" He spouted between breaths. Kagome looked at the flea and scooted closer to Inuyasha.

"Myoga? Why is that such terrible news? Seems like now we have ample time to plan and recover. I don't think this is bad news..." Kagome kindly spoke to Myoga. He spun full circle to speak to Kagome.

"My lady, I'm afraid your wrong. This is going to lead to a great calamity! This is the worse thing that coud ever- Gahh" Myoga stammered as InuYasha picked him up between his index finger and thumb.

"Explain then Myoga. Why is this such a terrible thing?" InuYasha asked rather sarcastic. The old flea took a breath.

"Naraku is a demon than can grow stronger by absorbing demons yes? Legend has it that across the water...lies a continent much like ours. The same legend also says there is a terrifyingly strong demon that presides in those lands. If Naraku went over and tried to absorb this demon...Naraku will die and-" Myoga was cut off as InuYasha squeezed his head.

"First off Myoga did you meet the Master of Potions again and get drunk? Secondly beside myself and maybe Sesshomaru I highly doubt anyone out there will be able to kill Naraku. I will say this though. If your mystery demon does kill Naraku and deny me of my vengenace...well I'll just kill him instead." InuYasha grinned smugly.

"Ugh. What's going on? Why does my hand feel like its on fire?" Miroku exclaimed in pain as he fell onto his back holding his left hand. He unwrapped the prayer beads on his hand and the cloth fell open.

"What...its...it's gone. My wind tunnel is gone. So Naraku must of perished...so it mut mean that.." Miroku shifted his gaze to Myoga. Kagome sat back down and removed Myoga from InuYasha's fingers.

"So Myoga...can you tell us more about this legend of yours?" Kagome asked polietly. Myoga got a drink and sat down in the young girls hands. He took a deep breath and began.

"I, myself have never met this man, nor do I ever wish too. Legend tells of a great war between humans and demons. During a fight about 3 years ago they say a man walked out of the flames engulfing the village and singlehandedly wiped the attacking demons out. For the remained of the war this demon sided with the humans and eventually led them to victory. Priest and Priestess' always spoke about his massive demonic energy and his sword. A sword that if believed is just like your Tetsuiaga, Master InuYasha. To this day no-one knows why he sided with humans. He earned the nickname "The Assassin". They also say that he has spilt so much demon blood that it has stained his heir red." Myoga sighed and took a drink.

:I fear that Naraku travelling there and attacking him led to his death. Now I fear Naraku's attack has angered him and he'll deliever his wrath upon us.."Myoga gasped as InuYasha spun around and withdrew Tetsuiaga.

What are you doing here Sesshomaru..?" InuYasha growled at his older brother. Sesshomaru stepped out of the darkness towards InuYasha with his hand on his Tokijin.

"I think it's time we settle this little brother." Sesshomaru replied coldly.


	2. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 2: Calm Before The Storm

" I don't really have the time to be fighting you right now Sesshomaru. We've got bigger problems then you hating my mother and myself. So if you don't mind let's-" InuYasha was quickly cut off by his older brother smacking the blade of Tetsuiaga into the ground.

" I'm not here to kill you...Little brother." Sesshomaru slowly raised his hand away from Tetsuiaga and looked Inuyasha in his eyes.

" I've heard the fleas stories and as much as I hate to admit it he's right. You. Preistess...Monk...Demon-Slayer. The three of you all feel that demonic aura don't you?" He asked coldly as he walked towards the human around the campfire. Miroku was the first to break the short but uneasy silence.

" I noticed it right after my wind tunnel vanished...everyone else was too concerned about my hand to notice. I have to admit...I've never felt a demonic aura like that before. For it to be across that giant body of water and still be felt...Just what kind of monster is this?" Miroku stood as he spoke.

" InuYasha. Like I said it's time for us to settle the thing between us. By that I mean I'm done trying to kill you. This demon may kill us all." Sesshomaru spoke his words calm and cold.

"I get it Sesshomaru. He's a strong demon. He has to be strong for you to be here asking for help. We haven't had the best relationship and I know my mother was the reason Father died...but it was his choice. He died protecting the woman he loved Sesshomaru. Surely that means something to you now. Wouldn't you do anything to save Rin?" InuYasha spoke calmly as he approached his older brother.

" Yes, I suppose you're right. Before Father died he asked me 'If I had someone to protect' I guess I can see now. You, Father and myself are more alike than I thought. He had your mother, You have that Priestess there and I have Rin. So I suppose I shall acknowledge you as my brother as my father's blood does run through your veins." Sesshomaru turned to see InuYasha's slightly cracked smile.

" Okay. I'll help you if it comes to that, but I need you to promise me something Sesshomaru." InuYasha's toned of voice had turned serious.

" Oh? Well, what would that be InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked in a more hushed tone.

" If things get bad when this demon shows up. I want you- No, I need you to take Kagome back to the Bone-Eater's Well. I need you to make sure she goes in and-" InuYasha was cut off by Kagome running to his side and grabbing his sleeve.

" No! I won't leave you like that InuYasha! Don't you dare ask him to do something that awful! I..I...thought.." Kagome began to choke on words and her eyes began to swell. InuYasha without even thinking about it or about his surroundings wrapped both arms around Kagome and pulled her into his body.

" Kagome, you know that's not why I'm asking him. It's only if things get bad. If something was to hapen to you, I wouldn't know how to live with myself. If something happened and I couldn't save you...I'd rather die than to live with that in my head. So...please Kagome if things get bad. Promise me, promise me you'll go home. i need you to do that and stay home until I come to get you." InuYasha poured out his thoughts without so much as a single second of thought put into them. This was quite literally InuYasha's heart speaking.

" InuYasha...I...I promise. But what am I suppose to do if I leave and have to wait for you and what if you decide not to come get me?" Kagome asked him with tears still in her eyes. InuYasha lightly smiled to her and slid a falling tear away with his index finger.

" Thats simple stupid. You go fight those..entrance...exam...demons. Like you talked about before. You live a normal life. If I can come get you I will. If not you have to promise me that you'll like a normal life. Promise me." InuYasha looked down to meet her gaze. He began to feel different than he ever did around Kikyo.

" What if you decide...you don't want me around anymore and just leave me there?" She asked sheepishly while begining to blush.

" Don't think like that Kagome. You still have work to do. You're the only one that can find the Shikon Jewel. Besides, I still need...you...here." InuYasha calmly spoke to the young girl in his arms. She pulled herself closer to InuYasha.

"Thank you InuYasha and I promise. I just need you to promise me that no matter what you'll make it back to me." She looked up at his Amber colored eyes. For a moment she swore the only two people in exsistance were her and the man she'd fell in love with.

"I promise Kagome. I promise that I'll come get you if we have you go home." "InuYasha noticed everyone had their eyes fixed on the two of them.

" What are you all gawking at?! Geez. Act like you've never seen me and Kagome talk before. Anyways...Sesshomaru how long til you think this demon shows up? A week or two?" InuYasha spat out as he tried to switch the focus of the group. Sesshomaru scoffed at his embaressed little brother.

"More like tomorrow. By the time the sun is at it's highest point." He answered quite confidentally. Kagome's head shot up and she turned to face Sesshomaru.

" Seriously? That soon...by tomorrow afternoon? Geez that's no time at all to prepare or plan. Althought I guess-" Kagome began to speak and InuYasha spoke with her.

"You can't plan for something you don't know anything about." The pair spoke in almost harmonized tone. The gang then decided it was time to call it a night and try to get some sleep...though noone actually expected sleep to come. Sesshomaru had instructed Rin to stay in the little hut with Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. He meanwhile returned up to the top of the hill he had Jaken waiting at. InuYasha had leaped up into the tree branch slightly higher than the huts roof. His thoughts were much too active for him to consider sleep.

" _I need Kagome...Why did I say that...? Cuz it's the truth...Guess I never really noticed until I had to wrestle with the idea of something happening to her. I need Kagome..I want her by my side. Always...because I lo-"_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door closing and a very familiar and welcome voice.

"InuYasha...are you asleep up there?" Kagome whispered up to the half-demon in the tree. He looked down at her and shook his head. He hopped down next to her and the two went and sat by the stream just a little aways from the hut.

" So how come you couldn't sleep? You need more rest than all of us I'm sure. Can't sleep cuz of Myoga's story?" Kagome asked politely while a shiver washed over her body. InuYasha noticed the shiver and took his haori and handed it to Kagome.

" You need to stay warm so you don't get sick. To answer you question though...no I couldn't sleep because my head was racing about tomorrow. If this demon shows up tomorrow...I don't know what I'll want to do.." His eyes began to drift to the stars. Kagome wrapped herself in the haori and looked up to the stars along with InuYasha.

" What do you mean InuYasha? What do you mean by 'what you'll want to do'?" Kagome asked puzzled yet curious to hear his answer.

" I don't know for sure myself. I just know for sure I don't want anything to happen to any of you. I wish we could all just disappear to your world Kagome. All this fighting is just...I feel it'd be simpler for us there..." InuYasha sighed as he spoke the final word. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder.

" No Inuyasha..It'd be anything but simple. Honestly, I like it better here with you. No worry about schooling or any of the drama of my world. Plus over there we'd have to cover up those cute dog ears of yours." Kagome giggled as she heard InuYasha groan at the dog ears comment. He looked down at Kagome and noticed her smile as she looked back up at him. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight.

" Maybe you're right. Actually you are right...your world smells funny but has good food. Truth is Kagome I just want to be where you are to make sure your safe." InuYasha closed his eyes and began to lean back onto soft grass. He heard Kagome slightly groan and opened his eyes to see her laying down with him.

" What was with the groan Kagome? Are you okay? Did something bite you?" He asked her worringly. She smiled and held her hands up.

" No no. Nothing like that. My back just popped and it caught me by surprise is all. I haven't laid down in grass for awhile. This grass feels pretty soft so...do you mind if I lie here with you for the night InuYasha?" She asked him as she rolled to face him. InuYasha's cheeks began to brighten a light salmon color as he laid back down.

" If it's what you want. You need some rest so it may be better for you to sleep inside with the oth-" Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome kissed him on his cheek and whispered 'Good Night' in his ear. She had curled up next to InuYasha with his arm under her head and her arm spawled over his chest.

"Good night Kagome." He whispered softly to her. He noticed their bodies intertwined together and lightly smiled.

 _"This feels almost natural...the entire time I was running after Kikyo to be loved and accepted...I never realized I had already found that with you Kagome...If this is what it actually feels like to accepted...to be loved...when this whole ordeal is over...I'll tell you the truth Kagome. You deserve to at least know the truth."_ Those were his final thoughts before he slipped into sleep with Kagome right next to him.

"Those two make a nice twosome wouldn't you agree?" Shippo stated as he slowly slid back down to his bed as Miroku and Sango got themselves back into bed as well.

"Yes. They do. Unfortunately InuYasha's too stubborn to admit it to himself that Kagome is the one he's looking for and not Kikyo." Miroku sighed. He wanted nothing more than to see his best friend happy but he knows he can't do anything about it.

" Yeah. Well maybe they just need privacy or for Kagome to make the first move...but she's too nervous. I hope those two notice soon though." Sango replied as she took Miroku's hand in her own. The night had suddenly become quite and serene.

A/N: I've decided to take a slightly different approach on the romance of I+K. Rather than just throw it at em...I'm going to follow the story and make it a build up til it eventually happens. Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow (Friday sometime after 4 p.m. Central:United States time) Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Next chapter things will get exciting. If you've happened to read the previous version of this story (same name without the updated part) you'll notice changes in story telling and this chapter is significantly different than that stories chapter 2. Feel free to read it if you wish just know it will spoil future chapters (they're basically the same story lol just updated more thought-out story) and as always Review, Criticize and Review! Thanks for reading! Also, feel free to pm ideas for the story as it's not 100% finished in my mind and maybe your idea will be added in!


	3. The Encounter!

Chapter 3: The Encounter

The sun begain to peak over the horizion in the distance as the young girl stretched and yawned. As her arms continued to stretch outwards she suddenly felt her hand meet something soft. Her chocolate-brown eyes slowly creaked open only to see that her fingers had danced their way into InuYasha's silver locks. He had ended up falling alseep and laying only an arms reach from her.

 _"Wow...I'm actually glad he got some sleep. He looks so peaceful laying there. It's been so long since I've touched his hair I forgot how soft it is...ya know considering they don't even have shampoo in this era...I wonder what would it feel like if he had some..."_ Her face began to get warm and Kagome began to feel a little flustered.

 _"Geez, get ahold of your self Kagome...what are you thinking...maybe he'd let me wash it for him? We could go to the river and we could get in the river togeth- whoa stop right there!"_ Her face was now a shade of red slightly lighter than his Kimono. She slowly moved her hand away from his head and had to fight the urge to rub his ear. She stood up and began to walk to the river and looked in at her reflection.

 _"What's gotten into me...surely now isn't the time to think about stuff like that...Not with today being the day that demon is suppose to show itself. Maybe that's why I'm thinking about InuYasha...if something was to go wrong today...it could be the last day I get to see him...Pull it together Kagome...don't think like that...He always manages to come out on top. Always."_ She splashed a little bit of water on her face to help her wake up and had to fight back a yelp.

"That water is just a little colder than I thought it would of been." She sighed and looked up into the early morning sky. Today was the day Sesshomaru pegged as the arrival date. She took a glance behind her and noticed InuYasha had repositioned himself. He was now slightly curled up and Kagome noticed his crossed arms. She looked down at her arms and noticed she still had his kimono on.

"He might be cold! I'll cover him in his kimono." She took the kimono off her shoulders and walks silently over to InuYasha. She knelt down and began to drape it over his torso when his eyes slowly creaked open. She smiled sweetly and his gaze.

"Sorry if I woke you up. I noticed I still had your kimono and I figured I'd give it back. Plus, you looked a little cold." She lightly spoke to the half awake hanyou. He only responded by quickly pulling Kagome into his arms and wrapped her in the kimono. She looked into his eyes and he into hers.

" There ya go again. Thinkin' of others before yourself. It's a little chilly out this morning but I have more clothes on then you. We can't have you getting sick now can we?" InuYasha playfully spoke to her in a lower tone. Her only response was a simple smile and light laugh. The two laid like that just looking at the stars still lightly visable in the morning light for what seemed like a blissful forever. InuYasha was the one who broke the silence.

"Kagome, I've been thinking." InuYasha spoke with a slightly doubtful tone in his voice. She turned her head to look at InuYasha.

"Oh? Now there's a scary thought. What about InuYasha?" Kagome replied after slightly giggling from her prior response. His amber eyes slowly fell to meet her gaze.

" _It's now or never. Just let it out and get it over with. Come what may."_ His thoughts rushed in his head and his cheeks slightly bushed.

"A-After today...when this is all over with. How about we take a trip?" His words getting caught in his throat as he spoke. She sat up to face him.

"Where would this trip be to? Have you already asked the others? Are they okay with it? I mean I guess we do deserve one after Naraku and whatever happens today." She spoke to him with a calm demeanor. He sat up at the same time as her and again their eyes locked. He broke the eye lock by looking away from her.

"I don't mean with Miroku and the others. I mean just the two of us.." His words slipped out with no hesistation this time. Kagome's eyes widened and she was in shock.

 _"Did he..did InuYasha really just ask me that...I...is this for real?"_ Kagome was lost in her thoughtsand InuYasha broke her away from her thoughts once again.

"I mean if you don't want to you don't.." He started to speak as he began to stand up. His movement was stopped when Kagome grabbed ahold of his hand. She looked up to him with tears forming in her eyes. InuYasha's thoughts immediately assumed the worse.

 _"Oh great now see what you did? Way to go you made her cry. Why would you ask her something so stupid-"_ This time it was InuYasha who was cut from his thoughts.

"Yes." Her reply came very swiftly. His eyes widened and he kneeled down in front of her.

"What...what did you just say?" He asked just to clarify he wasn't hearing things wrong. She smiled and tears began to stream down her face. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself into his chest.

"I said yes InuYasha. Yes I'd love to take a trip with you. Just the two of us. Can I ask what brought this up though?" She pulled away slightly just to see is face. His eyes began to trail her face. Her eyes, then her nose, to her mouth and back to her eyes.

"It's just. I was thinking we haven't ever got to do anything since everyone joined us. We've never had a chance to talk about stuff. I just feel like we need privacy to discuss things. I was thinking maybe the Hot Springs a little ways from the village..The one you like so much. I know Keade said there was a hut around that area." She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him.

"O-Okay! Works for me InuYasha. Seems like you've put some thought into this and I couldn't agree with you more. Let's make sure we let the others know before. Just so they don't come looking and think somethings wrong." Her smile was met by InuYasha's smile. The pair stood up together Kagome's arms still intertwined with his own. They looked up into the sky and noticed a shooting star.

"Make a wish InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she closed her eyes. He looked back into the sky. _"I don't need anything else now. You're perfect."_ The morning then began to liven up with everyone waking up and eating breakfast. InuYasha started at his bowl and spoon.

"Uh...Kagome what did you say this stuff was?" He asked picking up the spoonful of crunchy oats and milk.

"It's called cereal. Try it InuYasha. You never know. Maybe you'll like it more than instant noodles." She replied while taking a bite of her own.

"Doubt it. Oh well. What harm could it do just to try it." InuYasha hesitantly took a bite. He then took another bite. Followed by many more and eventually emptied the bowl cereal and all. She giggled and asked if he enjoyed it.

"It was good...but not instant noodles good." InuYasha replied as he set the bowl down. The others simply laughed at his response and the morning continued. They cleaned the mess and walked to the hill Sesshomaru had occupied all morning. As they made it to the top of the hill they noticed. In the distance a great body of demons. Demons that they've never seen before.

"Guess that must them huh?" InuYasha barked out. Everyone eyes began to scan the mass of demons looking for the 'Red Haired Assassin'. InuYasha began to get angry.

"Damn it. They're all demons from across the water but none of them have red hair. Hell, almost none of them have hair!" InuYasha spoke out. They decided it was best to meet them on open ground and moved to an open flat of land. The mass of demons began to close in on the group.

"Miroku, Sango, Kagome...you guys cover our backs. Sesshomaru and I will handle these low class wretchs." InuYasha said with a cocky toothed grin. Everyone nodded and Kagome walked up to InuYasha.

"Remember InuYasha. You just be careful! Both of you." She spoke calm and collected while both brothers looked at her and looked away. The Tokijin and Tetsuiaga were both held in front of the brothers.

"Heh. Never thought I'd see the day that I fought along side you Sesshomaru." InuYasha snickered as he looked over to his older brother.

"Sorry about your arm by the way. Guess I never really thought about it til now." InuYasha spoke while turning his gaze back to the demons. Sesshomaru simply scoffed at his brother's comment. The demons were now right on top of them but their advancement stopped.

"What in the world are they waiting for?" Miroku asked aloud puzzled. Just as he finished his statement the demon mass split into two parts. One dove straight for the brothers. The other for Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

"Watch yourselves! They may not be strong by themselves but in this great of a number they can be dangerous!" Miroku yelled out as he threw a sutra at the incoming horde. InuYasha scoffed and raised his sword.

"Dosen't matter how many there are! They're still going to die. Windscar!" InuYasha yelled out as a vortex of demonic energy was released from Tetsuiaga and began to tear through the horde of demons. Sesshomaru followed his younger brothers lead and unleashed his dragon strike attack. Sango attacked with her new Hiraikotsu, Kagome with sacred arrows, Miroku with his staff and sutra. Within 15 minutes of non-stop fight the horde was dwendling down to a handful of demons. Just as victory seemed to be in their grasp the ground began to shake and thundering footsteps echo'd through the air.

"What the hell is that?" InuYasha questioned as he released another windscar at the remainder of the horde. A giant Oni then walked out of the tree line. Inuyasha snicked and lunged at the demon and swung Tetsuiaga. To everyones dismay the Oni caught the fang.

"He caught...he caugh it?" InuYasha stammered out as Sesshomaru then swung the Tokijin at the Oni. It caught Tokijin as well.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru bellowed out. A blast of blue demon energy emitted from Tokijin but disappeared just as quickly.

"Leave it to your sword to crap out when you needed it most. Let me and Tetsuiaga show you how it's done!" InuYasha exclaimed as he powered the blade out of the Oni's grasp. Inuyasha's feet slid along the ground until he got stopped and then lunged back into the air. He held Tetsuiaga upwards and then quickly and forcefully brought it back down.

"WINDSCAR!" He yelled as he brought the blade down. The demonic energy began to release from the blade but Tetsuiaga was again caught.

"Wh-what?! What happened to the windscar?" Inuyasha spoke attempting to free the Tetsuiaga once again but to no avail. Kagome could only watch in dismay. _"What happened to their attacks? I saw both the Dragon Strike and Windscar form and then they were just gone...could it be...!"_ She then noticed something about the Oni.

"InuYasha! Sesshomaru! You guys have to get out of there! I think this demon absorbs demonic energy! His demonic aura is filled with remants of both the Dragon Strike and the Windscar!" She exclaimed as loud as she could.

"Y-yes! Lady kagome is right. How did I fail to notice that?" Miroku spoke as he reached in his garbs to grab another sutra. The Oni then slammed both brothers together. The Oni then slammed them into the ground and held them under its hand. Tetsuiaga and Tokijin both landing behind the Oni. As he held the brothers down the Oni held it's finger up towards Kagome. Suddenly Kagome and Miroku both noticed a swirling mass of demonic energy at his finger tip. Kagome dropped to her knees and tears filled her eyes.

"With both InuYasha and Sesshomaru stuck under his hand...and me out of arrows...what can I do...I'm sorry Inuyasha..." Kagome's eyes began to leak as she noticed the giant mass of demonic energy rocketing towards her. She pinned her eyes shut and turned her head in anticipation of the agonizing pain about to befall her but it never came. She cracked her eye open and noticed the demonic energy split around the three of them.

"No way...it missed? But how-" She spoke and then was promptly stopped when she noticed the Oni was split in two and had black flames on both sides of the wound. The two sides split clean and toppled over freeing the brothers under the hand. She quickly rushed over to InuYasha and helped him up.

"Are you guys okay? What happened to the Oni...I'm going to assume neither you did it?" Kagome asked InuYasha. While she was relieved that they were both alive, she was also curious as to what happened to the Oni. InuYasha stretched his arms letting the bones crack as they popped.

"Hell if I know what happened to him. Neither of us could move under it's hand. That's the closest I've ever been to Sesshomaru and it was weird." InuYasha spoke as he looked to his brother who was walking towards both swords. InuYasha spun around.

"Don't you even think about trying to take Tetsuiaga!" He barked to his older brother. Sesshomaru simply looked up at InuYasha.

"Shut your mouth. I don't want the fang of our father. It rejects me anyways, remember?" Sesshomaru scoffed and slid Tokijin in his sash. Inuyasha pulled Tetsuiaga out of the ground and put it back in it's scabbard.

"Yeah, Yeah. I suppose your right..." InuYasha's words trailed off as the wind began to pick up and with it a new demonic energy flowed closer towards them. Kagome grabbed ahold of InuYasha's kimono and pulled herself upto his back.

"What...what is that energy? Surely, that's not from just one demon right? No way...that's...that's too much!" Kagome spoke with fear in your voice. InuYasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsuiaga and looked down at his hand.

"No way...Tetsuiaga is shaking from this aura?" He stiffened his grip on the hilt but the shaking continued. _"Is it Tetsuiaga shaking...or is it me? What kagome said is true though...This demonic energy if this is coming from a single demon...we've got trouble."_ Sesshomaru and InuYasha withdrew their blades.

"It's here!" Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha spoke in unison. Out from behind the Oni halves walked a figure. As it got closer Kagome noticed it looks like a male. He appeared to be around the same age as Inuyasha appeared. He was roughly the same height but was more built. The sword in his right hand looked alot like Tetsuiaga. The only real differences between the two blades was Tetsuiaga has the white-fur like guard and this sword was just a single curve from blade to hilt. She also noticed his piercing blue eyes. _"Hate to admit it...but whoever he is...he's is rather attractive...he's no InuYasha though."_ Then it she noticed.

"Guys...his hair is red..." Kagome stumbled on her words this time. She let go of InuYasha's kimono and started slowly back-stepping. _"Red hair...a sword like Tetsuiaga...and that demonic aura...Myoga was right...we're in trouble...lots of trouble..."_ Kagome noticed his eyes then focused in her direction and she couldn't hide the fear that now filled her body and mind.

"Why is he looking at me like that...InuYasha...I'm scared..." Kagome was now in full retreat. She was now backpedaling so quick that she lost her footing and fell backwards. InuYasha took notice of Kagome fear and raised Tetsuiaga.

"Don't you even think about laying a hand on Kagome, you bastard!" InuYasha yelled as he rushed the man. He swung Tetsuiaga into the ground with as much force as he could muster. The red haired man just side stepped the blade. His eyes then shifted directly to InuYasha. In one swift motion he had buried his blade on top of Tetsuiaga's blade preventing InuYasha from lifting Tetsuiaga and he had managed to land a vicious right hook against InuYasha. InuYasha slammed into the ground and was quickly followed by the man delivering a knee to InuYasha's chest. Kagome cringed as she heard the air violently explode from InuYasha's lungs in the form of a desperate gasp. The man stood up and removed his sword from it position over Tetsuiaga. He held the blade pointed directly at InuYasha's pain stricken face.

"If anyone moves..." The man was interrupted as he spoke by Sesshomaru attempting to rush him. As Sesshomaru attempted to move the red haired man was now behind Sesshomaru and delivered an elbow right to the back of Sesshomaru's neck. The blow caused the older brother to almost instantly faint and fall next to InuYasha. He then held his sword above both brothers.

"Let's try that again. If anyone move they die. I just have a few questions." The man spoke as his blue eyes again focused Kagome but also glancing between Sango, Miroku and Kagome.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so late! I had some things come up and took away most of my time. Things are settled now so hopefully chapters will continue to flow out on a regular basis now. If you're enjoying the story let me know. If you're not enjoying the story let me know why not. If you have ideas for the story well guess what? Let me know. Thank you for taking your time to view/read my story. As always Read, Review and Criticize.


	4. Ensuing Chaos

Chapter 4: Ensuing Chaos

His posture looked slightly relaxed but at the same time he knew he was in control. Kagome held one of her hands in front of her up to her chest. She could feel tears begin to pool in her eyes as she stared at the unconscious hanyou on the ground.

"H-He's not dead is he...?" Kagome asked with hesitation. The mans eyes glanced down towards InuYasha and then slowly rose back up to Kagome. He shook his head.

"No, they're not dead. I came here looking for someone. Not for violence. I won't kill this two simply because they're with you three. When they come to let em' know you being humans saved them. Now...can I ask you guys some questions?" The man spoke calmly. In a burst of black flames the sword turned into an average looking blade and he put it back into it's scabbard. His eyes then trailed to the Tetsuiaga. _"That sword looked very similar to mine. I wonder are they both Fangs of Destruction?"_ His gaze then drifted back to the trio. He started to walk towards them and they slowly moved backwards. He stopped moving forward.

"I'm sorry I had to be violent with your friends here. They attacked me so I simply defended myself. I'm not going to hurt any of you. I'm looking for someone. Actually I'm looking for two people. Have any of you seen anyone besides me or just the demons?" The mans tone had gotten softer and more friendly. Kagome looked to Sango and Miroku who just shook their heads.

"I'm sorry but your the first person we've seen. We've been in this area all morning." She spoke her words soft. The mans eyes slightly lowered and he looked to his left into the tree line. He let out a barely audible sigh.

"That's what I figured. Which means they're both out there somewhere else. They can't of gotten far. Well I must continue looking for them so I must bid you farewell...and again I'm sorry about your friends here." He turned slowly and started to walk towards the tree line.

"Hey, wait a sec...what's your name?" Kagome spoke out as she walked towards InuYasha. The young man turned around and smiled.

"Now why would you want to know that? Surely you're not gonna attempt to meet like this again?" He slightly laughed. Kagome lightly smiled and shook her head.

"No. You did save us from that Oni...I just want to know who to thank..." Kagome's words were interrupted by her own thoughts _"Wait...that glow...how did I not notice before...Is that...it is The Shikon Jewel! Did he absorb it? Is that were he got all this strength?"_

"Did you absorb the sacred jewel? I can see it's glow coming from your chest." She spoke before he could even answer her first question. He turned around and simply smiled. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the jewel.

"Nope. I did not absorb this jewel. I didn't know anything about it and was undecided on what to do with it. So here you take it. My name's Shadow by the way." He laid the jewel next to Tetsuiaga and continued to walk towards the trees. Kagome rushed over to the Tetsuiaga and the jewel. She collected both Tetsuiaga and the jewel in her hands. She looked back up to the trees.

"Oh...he's already gone. Well thank you...Shadow." She softly spoke as she walked back over to InuYasha. As she knelt down next to him InuYasha's eyes fluttered open. He attempted to sit up and Kagome laid both items on the ground and assisted him. She had one hand resting on his back and the other planted in the grass. InuYasha looked around.

"Wh-where'd he go? We're not done here!" InuYasha growled and looked around. A giggle escaped Kagome's throat and InuYasha looked back at her.

"Sorry but I think you boys are finished here. I'd say he won this round." InuYasha groaned as he stood up and stretched his arms. Kagome handed him his Tetsuiaga and grabbed the jewel.

"Look at what he gave back to us InuYasha. It's all of the jewel Naraku had collected." She smiled as she held the nearly completed jewel in her hands. InuYasha looked down at the Jewel and began to zone out.

 _"yeah...the jewel is almost complete now...do I still want to use it to become a full demon...or do I want to use it to become a human and stay with Kagome..."_ His blank expression hadn't changed in what seemed like forever.

"Hellooooo. Earth to InuYasha. Are you still with us?" Kagome sarcastically spoke and snapped her fingers. Inuyasha's eyes snapped upwards and he looked at everyone staring at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still here. Jeez, can a guy not think?" He crossed his arms and spun around. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at InuYasha's behavior. After a little time had passed and everyone had recovered they decided it was time to head back into the village. Sango, Miroku and Kagome led the way with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru slightly behind.

"Little brother..." His words spoken weren't as cold as normal. InuYasha's eyes shifted to Sesshomaru.

"Yeah? What is it Sesshomaru?" He noticed their pace had slowed signifcantly compared to the others.

"I want to let you know to thank the old lady at the village for allowing Rin to stay there. I also wanted to tell you that you need to advance before someone moves in on the girl." He spoke to InuYasha while pointing to Kagome. InuYasha just scoffed and flicked his head to the side.

"If they want her, they can have her!" He spoke almost in a whisper. His cheeks again turning red just thinking about Kagome. Sesshomaru picked up his pace and glanced back to his brother.

"You don't expect me to believe that I hope? Don't lie to me and more importantly don't lie to yourself." He spoke to him and then suddenly leaped over the gang and headed to a village at a quicker pace. Kagome noticed it and told Miroku and Sango to continue and that she wanted to see if InuYasha was doing okay at the back of the group. They nodded and Kagome slowed down until InuYasha had caught up to her.

"You didn't have to wait for me Kagome. I'm just thinking is all. Sorry if I worried you." InuYasha spoke while looking up at the sky.

"I know I didn't have to wait. I wanted to wait for you and talk. Today was kinda crazy. All things considered though I'm glad it turned out the way it did. You know minus what happed to you and Sesshomaru. I have to admit...if that guy today was infact the demon from Myoga's story...he looked an awful lot different than I imagined. He was also a lot nicer than I thought he'd be. Since he returned the jewel to us maybe we can keep an eye out for two people who don't look like they're from here for him." As Kagome spoke she slowly began to inch closer to InuYasha until she laid her hand against his and tied her fingers with his. InuYasha's eyes met Kagome's as their fingers cupped together. InuYasha smiled at Kagome.

"Yeah that only seems fair. Plus, I'm itching for a round two. He won't get lucky the next time." InuYasha spoke with confidence and Kagome just smiled at him. InuYasha stopped walking. As he stopped Kagome stopped and looked at him puzzled.

"What is it InuYasha? Do you smell something or sense something?" Kagome asked closing the gap between them and looking around.

"Let's go...tonight." InuYasha lowered his gaze to Kagome's face and she smiled and shook her head. She then began to walk forward and InuYasha followed.

"Yes. Tonight. Let's leave after we get to village. I'm dying to soak in a hot springs after this day. We'll just let Miroku and the others know." The duo then began to quicken their pace and met up with the group. As they entered the village Kagome spoke to Miroku and Sango about her and Inuyasha's plans to visit the hot springs.

"Yeah...we need to decide what he wants to do with this jewel now that it's almost complete and I need to just relax. Plus. I think he's going to need to use the hot springs after I get done. He's gotta be roughed up after what happened today." Kagome spoke to her group of friends as InuYasha waited by the pathway out of the village. _"I'm sorry to have to kinda lie to you guys but...this is between me and InuYasha...I need to tell him and if you guys are around the conversation may not come up.."_ Sango placed her hand on Kagome's arm and smiled at her best friend.

"It's okay Kagome. We understand. InuYasha's decision about his future should be between just the two of you. After all. You are the one who broke the spell on him right?" Kagome hugged Sango and as she was seperating from the slightly older girl she had something whispered in her ear. "He's waiting on you. Go get him Kagome." Kagome turned two shades darker as Sango whispered her message to her. She jogged over to InuYasha and the pair turned and waived at their friends. Sango and Miroku waved back and smirked at each other.

"Who do those two think they're fooling?" They jokingly spoke in unison. Kagome and InuYasha's journey up the path was serene and quiet. Both their minds racing with thoughts. After about twenty silent minutes InuYasha broke the silence.

"Well we're here Kagome..." InuYasha was caught off guard by Kagome pulling him closer to the slightly steaming pool of water. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you InuYasha. This was a really sweet thing to do. Let's try to enjoy tonight together..." She spoke soft and wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself into his kimono. InuYasha's arms proceeded to wrap around Kagome and completed the embrace. Little did the two know from the shadows and new threat was plotting against them.

 _"Heh-heh. Thats right enjoy your temporary peace. That Shikon Jewel will be mine by nights end."_ A mysterious figure had set his sights on the sacret jewel. It then swiftly dissappeared.

A/N: Okay! Chapter 4 is done. If your still reading and plan to read the story til completion next chapter will depend on the audience's response. Next chapter could contain a lemon (if you don't know what that is...well. you may be in the wrong age range for this story) if you want a lemon let me know via pm or reviews if not let me know the same way. Thanks for reading!


End file.
